Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to electrical connector assemblies.
Many electrical systems include one or more electrical connector assemblies that are configured to securely mate with a component device. For example, the component device may include a backplane or printed circuit board within a housing that includes one or more electrical interfaces that are configured to mate with a corresponding number of electrical connector assemblies.
Known electrical connector assemblies include a guide pin that is configured to be moved into a module of the component device. A typical guide pin includes a post that is configured to slide into a channel formed through the module, so that the connector assembly is guided into a proper aligned orientation for mating with the component device. In order to securely mate the connector assembly to the component device, separate and distinct jack screws may be used. For example, jack screws that are separate and distinct from the guide pin may be engaged to securely connect the connector assembly to the component device after the connector assembly has been guided into a proper aligned mating orientation. By engaging the jack screws within threaded channels formed in the component device, the connector assembly securely mates to the component device, and remains in a securely connected state until the jack screws are manipulated to remove the connector assembly from the component device.
As an example, a backshell connector typically mates with a component device through one or more guide pins and one or more separate and distinct jack screws. Some backshell connectors house multiple connection interfaces. The mating force used to connect the connector assemblies to reciprocal interfaces of the component device may be difficult to achieve by an individual simply manipulating the connector assemblies with respect to the component device. As such, separate and distinct jack screws are used to securely connect the backshell connector to the component device.
As noted, the guide pins of a connector assembly are separate and distinct from the jack screws. As such, the separate and distinct guide pins and jack screws occupy space within a connector assembly that could otherwise be used for other purposes. For example, the space occupied by the separate and distinct guide pins and jack screws is not able to accommodate other features, such as electrical contacts.